HMX-000/C Vengeful
Technology and Combat Characteristics The HMX-000/C Vengeful is a modified version of the HMX-000 Nocture created by the Earth Federation. As a result the majority of it's performance and design was left largely unaltered. However some modifications were made on request of it's intended pilot, Jace Jackson. The first modification was the inclusion of additional verniers on various parts of the body for increased mobility and to assist the suit when flying in gravity. Additional thrusters were placed on the binders for increased thrust, allowing the suit to move faster. To compensate for increased heat caused by the thrusters, the edges of the binders were modified with a heatsink for quick cooling during battle. The second modification was the removal of the Mega Particle-Deflecting Shield in favor of an I-Field. An I-Field Generator was installed in each binder as well as the back of the suit, allowing a near 360 degree defensive coverage. Two additional sub generators were installed into the binders, each dedicated to the I-Field Generators. The third I-Field Generator was powered by the suit itself, allowing maximum power to the first and second I-Fields. The third and final modification was the installation of Psychoframe in the cockpit. This inclusion allowed greater control over the funnels and the mobile suit itself. This specific psychoframe was fine-tuned to reduce the sensitivity when using the funnels. Armaments *'Beam Saber/Beam Gun' :Stored in the Vengeful's forearms is a set of dual purpose beam beam saber/beam gun. When used as a beam saber the weapons are hand-carried, using a quick snap mechanism to allow instant access. When used as a beam gun the weapons remain mounted in the forearms. These beam sabers were based off of those of the Qubeley MK II. *'Mega Particle Cannon' :The Vengeful is armed with six mega particle cannons. Four are mounted on the chest, giving the mobile suit great firepower in its forward arc. They can be fired together to create a single and very powerful linked beam, or to fire a scattering beam in a manner similar to a shotgun. Two more of these cannons are mounted on each binder, allowing the Vengeful to fight off enemies from virtually any direction. *'Beam Machineguns' :Two small beam machineguns were placed on the wrists for use in intercepting missiles and enemy mobile suits. *'Beam Gatling Guns' :To further increase it's firepower, the Vengeful can equip two beam gatling guns onto the arms. Each beam gatling gun had two fire-linked barrels for faster firing rate. The Vengeful couldn't use it's beam machineguns while the beam gatling guns are equipped. *'Funnels' :The Vengeful is armed with a grand total of thirty funnels for all-range attacks. Each funnel possesses a powerful beam gun that is capable of melting an enemy mobile suit's armor. These funnels are stored on the back in a special pod between the binders and are remotely controlled primarily through use of the psychoframe-equipped cockpit. These funnels are used primarily to allow the mobile suit to engage large numbers of enemies at the same time, or to allow it to overwhelm a powerful foe.